Dimetri Makarov
Dimetri Makarov is head of E.V.O's military operations as well as a former worldwide known terrorist. History Dimetri Makarov was born on Nov 7, 1962, the date of the Russian communist revolution, his parents thought this would mean great things for their child, that he would bring world peace, far from it. Makarov went to school and was a decent child during his first years until he started hanging out with the wrong group of kids and got in trouble. eventually they did something that was considered a terrorist attack by Russian police, his group gathered up 50 firecrackers and two firework rockets. then they set them off, it blew open the window of the main building and injured 10 students. this gave Dimetri his reputation. Spetsnaz History When Dimetri was 17 he enlisted for the Russian special forces - Spetsnaz and was immediately assigned to a squad, throughout his 10 years with Spetsnaz, he was not longer a trouble maker though he would joke, it was rare he would do something that would piss off his commander. that was until his commander did something that royally pissed him off, he was put in the brig due to having a small fight with his friend as well as taking his lighter and cigarettes. Dimetri planned to get back at him and he did. He gathered up 4 pieces of C4, 3 magazines from a RPD and two RPG rockets. He waited his commander to walk into his office and set off his bomb, killing his commander and ending his days in Spetsnaz. This was the start of his days as a Global Terrorist Global Terrorist History After escaping Russia, Dimetri settled down in Paraguay and went off the grid for a few years. eventually he returned to the light of the world by means of a Chemical bombing of Geneva Bank in Switzerland, the blast killed millions and the gas killed even more. Afterwards Swiss military forces searched everywhere for a lead on Dimetri, but they couldn't find one. Dimetri had already fled the country and was back in Paraguay. His next move was a mass shooting at Arkadia in Warsaw, Poland. this attack killed hundreds and sent Polish forces after Dimetri, he escaped and boarded a plane to Ukraine to meet someone. He was meeting a Russian warlord in Chernobyl for some much needed supplies for his next attack, A Nuclear Dirty bomb in the Kremlin. but once he got there, the warlord was already killed by Erik Opland. This pushed back Dimetri's plans for months and caused him a lot of stress. eventually he got some uranium on a trip to chernobyl on his own. there he found multiple followers of the Russian warlord and had them join him. from then on Dimetri's influence grew even further, he went through with the planned attack but it had failed due to one of his partners ratting them out and FSB disarmed the bomb. this angered Dimetri and made him execute all of his members and recruit less. eventually Dimetri caught the eyes of S.O.C.T. and he was hired just before WW3, but he didn't have enough time to do anything about their defeat at the hands of The Alien Alliance, The Explorer Union, AMT and Alan. Afterwards he went through with one last operation before being hired by E.V.O, this job was a bombing of The White House, which end with disaster, Dimetri didn't know about the many snipers around the white house and was shot multiple times in the chest. His men rushed him out of country and back to Paraguay, where he only survived the incident thanks to the doctor. after this, E.V.O noticed his history as a soldier, Commander, Terrorist, Madman and hired him as their military commander. E.V.O History within the E.V.O Dimetri became the main military commander and a force to reckoned with. eventually he led to some of the organization's biggest triumphs and operations Operation: Viper - E.V.O Research operations in Alaska - Argent Research Base. Operation: Deimos - Operations on the Florida Coast Operation: Stranglehold - Operations in Iran and countries surrounding Operation: Red October - World War 4 Operation: Bolshevik - Attempted Pro E.V.O Russian Revolution Operation: Blacksky - Defensive Operations in Paraguay and Argentina Operation: Crownfall - Terror bombings in London Operation: Argent Fire - Defensive Operations on the coast of Argentina leading to the death of Dimetri Makarov. Category:Characters Category:Characters by NitroTech